1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the reinforcement of prepunched sheets of paper for insertion in ring binders or other folder means in the accumulation of multiple sheets of paper using one or more punched apertures. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for mechanically depositing individual gummed reinforcers from a continuous tape on the prepunched sheets of paper. The reinforcer applicator of this invention is designed to receive each individual aperture in the prepunched sheets and to semi-automatically apply a "donut" shaped gummed reinforcer to the area of the paper surrounding the aperture responsive to manipulation of the device. The reinforcer applicator machine is spring-loaded, and automatically advances the individual gummed reinforcers into position for application to the paper with each manipulation. Reloading of the device is quickly and easily accomplished upon depletion of gummed reinforcers by removing the empty tape and inserting a new one according to the procedure hereinafter described.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gummed labels for reinforcing prepunched sheets of paper have in the past been supplied individually in boxes or packages, and applied as such by moistening the gum or glue-laden side and applying the reinforcer to the paper by hand. Handling of the reinforcers is difficult, not only because of the small size of the donut-shaped device, but also due to the glue, which tends to stick to the user's hands. Application of the reinforcer to the paper is likewise difficult, since the moistened glue is even more sticky, and alignment of the reinforcer aperture with the hole in the paper is not easy. A more recent innovation includes positioning the pre-glued reinforcers on strips or rolls of waxed paper or tape for easier removal and application. However, this improvement does not solve the problem of alignment of the reinforcer aperture with the hole in the paper, and the reinforcer still adheres to the fingers during application.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved mechanical device for applying gummed reinforcers to prepunched sheets of paper which automatically removes the individual reinforcers from a tape, aligns the hole in the reinforcer with the respective aperture in the paper, and deposits the reinforcer on the paper, all responsive to hand manipulaton of the device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved reinforcer applicator which is characterized by a single, pivotally-mounted beam and a drum-and-ratchet system or assembly which cooperate to selectively advance a tape carrying multiple donut-shaped, gummed reinforcers from a supply drum to a reinforcer deposition area where the gummed reinforcers are individually deposited on prepunched sheets of paper, with the reinforcer aperture in alignment with the holes in the paper.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a device for semi-automatic application of gummed reinforcers on prepunched sheets of paper without the necessity of handling the individual reinforcers.